


Pigs will Fly Someday

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Series: he'll be waiting. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: Harry left Draco because of a false accusation from a jealous Slytherin.Promises.Unrequited Love.Regrets.And a man who can make pigs fly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Drarry Fanfic!  
> Comments and kudos are treasured!  
> I will try to post at least once every two days. It all depends. sometimes I'm not very busy, so I'll post twice on those days. I haven't decided on the chapter count yet, but it probably wouldn't exceed 30.  
> English is my second language, so I apologize for any mistakes and misuses.  
> Have fun reading the angggstttt.

After the long day at work, Harry apparated to his London flat. It was another great day for the Aurors, he’s caught the final few loose death eaters and they’re now being shipped off to Azkaban. But it was another miserable day for Harry.  And the mention of death eaters just saddened him and filled him with the liquid combination of guilt and regret.

 

**_Potter. I like you._ **

 

**_Bloody hell Malfoy, you can’t be serious！_ **

 

**_Sirius is my cousin. So no. I am not Sirius.*chuckles* But if you are asking whether I am SERIOUS, yes, I am, Potter._ **

 

**_Piss off Malfoy. What do you want?_ **

 

**_I said: I-like-you._ **

 

**_And I said: PISS-OFF!_ **

 

**_Well, if you say so Potter, I will return._ **

 

He buried his head in his arms. Trying to dream up possible endings of **_them_** if he hadn’t been so foolish. _Stop it._   _It’s been six years, he would have moved on ages ago._

 

**_Harry, love, why are you looking at me like this?_ **

 

**_Malfoy, you think it’s all a joke huh? Another story to tell your friends? A new way of mocking me?_ **

 

**_Harry, I don’t understand! It’s been five months! I thought I had proven to you that this is real! That my love to you is real!_ **

 

**_Fuck you Malfoy. Your affections towards me are real as flying pigs are! We’re done._ **

 

**_NO HARRY NO!_ **

 

**_YES._ **

 

Harry remembered the day after. The day where he saw a live pig charmed to be flying through the sky of the great hall. Whoever charmed it had to work hard enough to create a new spell for that purpose. They had to be powerful enough to cast a powerful levitation spell. And only _Draco, his Draco_ could do something like that, only he WOULD do something like that.

The pig carried a banner that read: **It’s been real, look behind you!** Harry had just snorted and walked away, knowing that Draco would be standing there if he looked back. So he didn’t.

 


	2. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I forgot to set this work as "multiple chapters" (I'm still learning!)   
> As I said, I will try to post every two days, but I will post more when I'm not busy!

Harry couldn’t let go. It’s not that he wouldn’t, he just couldn’t. He felt someone’s gaze piercing into his back every time he attends a public event. _It’s not him. Is it?_

 

**_Harry, dear?_ **

 

**_Hmm?_ **

 

**_Will you stay with me forever?_ **

 

**_Yes love, why do you ask?_ **

 

**_It’s just that Blaise is acting weird recently. I don’t want you to believe a single word he’d say to you._ **

 

**_Okay. I won’t._ **

 

**_Good. But just to make sure. If one day you’d break up with me, just know that I’ll be waiting for you every time you look back. I’ll be there, all my attention will be on you no matter how long you’d leave me. If you’d ever feel lonely. Just look behind you and I'll be there._ **

 

**_You know I won’t leave you Draco. I promise. Now sleep. So I won’t beat you by too much during the Quidditch match tomorrow._ **

 

**_Okay._ **

 

It was tempting for Harry to look behind him. But Harry thought that if he had looked back, he’d make a bigger fool of himself. Draco HAD to be watching somewhere, waiting to laugh at his stupidity of believing that Draco would have waited for him after all this time. Another wave of guilt drowned harry. So Harry indulged in the numbing solace of firewhisky. 

 

**_Harry._ **

 

**_What._ **

 

**_Firewhisky are for peasants. Peasants are poor and vulnerable._ **

 

**_Well, I’m your poor and vulnerable peasant then._ **

 

**_On second thought, I adore peasants._ **

 

**_I love you._ **

 

**_Gimme some of that._ **

 

**_I thought you said they were for peasants._ **

 

**_Well, now they are for me._ **

 

**_*Gulp gulp gulp gulp*_ **

 

**_Harry._ **

 

**_Hmm?_ **

 

**_I love you too._ **

 

Harry slept and sobbed another night away on the sofa.


	3. Regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!!!!  
> As usual--If there are any mistakes, please let me know!

Harry called the Auror office the next morning. He was hangover again. He told them that he and his friends had a celebration night for capturing all remaining death-eaters. And that he didn’t find any Hangover potions in the morning. Truth is, staying hangover and having head cramps is better than drowning in guilt and love knowing Draco doesn’t love Harry back.

The final death eater they've caught has been Blaise Zabini.

 

_Serves that bastard right._

 

****

**_Zabini,_ **

 

**_Potter._ **

 

**_Why do you want to see me?_ **

 

**_I want to warn you about something._ **

 

**_If it’s about Draco, please leave._ **

 

**_Ahh. But I’m sure you’d want to hear this._ **

 

**_Make it quick._ **

 

**_Draco’s been using you. He’s been joking with you. Why do you think he wants to date you? Because he LIKES you? Oh please, you can’t be so dumb that you’d think DRACO MALFOY would’ve fallen for you! He talks to us Slytherins all the time, about how you blushed when he flirted and how stupid you looked when he laughed at your jokes. You are in for him head-over-heels. And him? He’s just having a good laugh._ **

 

The day when it all went wrong.


	4. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter!  
> I wasn't able to post anything over the weekends, but I hope this makes it up!  
> :-) Have fun feeling angst!  
> Kudos and comments and bookmarks and clicks are my main motivations!!!!  
> (if I'm too busy but I get a whole lot of kudos and comments I MAY try to make time *cheeky wink*)

That night Harry went to a formal celebration event for the occasion. It was another ministry charity event which the name: _Malfoy_ is on the invitation list. He felt the eyes again. But he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. Plus, it’s only natural for him to get stared at since he’s basically the hero of the event.  _Don’t look back, don’t look back._ Harry wondered why he was in Gryffindor. 

 

“For our charity auction tonight, we have a vast collection of “the chosen one” special edition merchandise. None of them are still on the open market now. There are items sold at different periods of Mr. Potter’s education, and ones that are sold after his famous victory. All of these expensive and rare artifacts are provided from an anonymous donor who asked to be presented as the Man Who Can Make the Pigs Fly……”

 

Harry’s stomach churned at the name, he didn’t hear the rest of the introduction. 

 

*Applause*

 

*silence*

 

Harry got an elbow jab from Ron.  

 

“Harry, Mate, the announcer just asked you to present these auction pieces!” 

 

Harry scrambled up from his seat and hurried to the center stage. It was as if he could feel Draco smirking at his clumsiness.

 

“Item number one: A book sold during Mr. Potter’s first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Title reads: The Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter. A true marvel how great the condition is. Remember that every Galleon you’d spend this evening helps us repair left-over damages from the dark lord and help children whose parents are killed by the dark lord to have access to wizarding education and to live a happy childhood. Every item will be hand-signed by Mr. Potter himself.”

 

“10 Galleons!”

 

“20 Galleons!”

 

“30 Galleons!”

 

“50 Galleons!”

 

“60!”

 

“65!”

 

“sixty five once, sixty-five twice…”

 

“a hundred.” A calm, slick voice said.

 

“A hundred once, a hundred twice, SOLD! To Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy! What a generous man! Thank you for the contribution! Join us on the stage, please!”

 

“Thank you, Minister.” The man replied, as calm and polite as ever.

 

Harry smoothed his shirt on reflex, and Malfoy’s eyes glinted at the movement. _He’s probably enjoying this so much._

 

They shook hands, and Harry noticeably flinched. Something that resembled hurt rolled in Malfoys eyes. Once again, Harry dismissed it. 

 

Harry signed the book with care, he didn’t want Malfoy to mock at his handwriting,

 

One by one, the items were sold to Draco Malfoy. And Draco joined them on stage for every handshake. _He’s taunting me, for sure._

 

“Item Number 7, a love letter, written by Mr. Potter during his 7th Year. To a spouse whom he used the letter D in replacement of the name. Hmm. Every affectionate tone. It’s already signed by Mr. Potter so we can skip that part huh.”

 

*Chuckles from the crowd*

 

Harry was bright red. He was furious. But he knew he deserved it anyways. He had shattered Draco’s heart, After all.

 

**_Harry, listen to me explain!_ **

 

**_There is nothing for you to explain! The truth is laying right in front of me. No further Explanation is needed from YOU._ **

 

**_You believed Zabini._ **

 

**_I believed in truth! I knew something’s up when you asked me not to talk to Zabini. You were afraid that he would spoil your little joke._ **

 

**_So you suspected me all along._ **

 

**_I’d be stupid not to._ **

 

**_Harry, I’m taking the next port-key to France, I received an invitation to an internship there. Please say that you want me to stay. I’ll cancel everything for you. Please. You are everything to me._ **

 

**_France? Pfft. You’d be better off in China, or Antarctica. Go as far as you can and I’ll be content._ **

 

**_Take THAT back harry!_ **

 

**_I NEVER should’ve agreed to you. Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was the one that gave everything to this relationship. And you treated me like a joke. Damn stupid I am to believe YOU would actually like me. Au revoir, Frenchie. Get out of my sight._ **

 

**_Harry. I won’t blame you for those words, no matter how shitty they were. I thought I’d already proven to you that this is real, that we are real. My fucking father disowned me because of US. But remember my words Harry: Look back at what we shared when you change your mind. I’ll be waiting for this lifetime, and this life only._ **

 

_How could he wait for me after so long. It’s one thing to having a long relationship, and another thing to have the person still liking you 6 years after you broke their heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate Zabini? 
> 
> Don't worry, he'll suffer twice as much in Azkaban as the other death eaters.


	5. That last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of things to do this afternoon, so I won't be able to write the chapters for tomorrow. I'll try to update a short chapter tomorrow. And hopefully, I can squeeze some time out!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they are super important to me!!!!
> 
> <3

To Harry’s embarrassment, Draco did not auction for the letter. So a squealing girl with a rich father had purchased the book instead. Harry eyed Draco suspiciously and received a smug smile and a flirtatious wink from the blonde. 

 

_Is he signaling something…perhaps that he’d moved on from letting go of the letter?_

 

As predicted all the items after the letter was sold to Draco Malfoy, and they had to shake hands for all twelve times. During the formal hand-shake for the final piece, Harry pulled away as soon it was appropriate to do so—like all the other times. But Draco held on to him. He was so forceful, Harry really couldn’t pull away without making a fool of himself on the stage. So he held on and savored the warmth while it lasted and stared into Draco’s blazing, grey and beautiful eyes and tried to muster up some gratitude for how much he had donated to charity. Too late and too soon, Draco realized that they were on a stage and let go of Harry. Harry's subconscious tried to linger his fingertips on Draco’s hands for a few more seconds, but he stopped himself. 

 

Harry returned to his seat and allowed the familiar burning sensation to envelop him. He risked another glance at Draco. Draco was in a casual discussion with Parkinson. Not paying the least attention to Harry.

**_Harry?_ **

 

**_Yes?_ **

 

**_Shag me._ **

 

**_It’s 5 am in the morning, Draco, go back to sleep._ **

 

**_I said shag me._ **

 

**_Quit sleep talking. Besides we don’t even have…_ **

 

**_In the potions cabinet._ **

 

That was the last night Harry had shared with Draco. The one and only time they stepped into each other’s worlds and filled the gaps in each other’s puzzles. After that night, after Harry left Draco two days later,

After that pig flew in the sky, Harry had remained celibate.

For six years.

 


	6. Draco's pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks more about Draco, his love for Harry, and his side of the story.
> 
> Thanks for my gorgeous beta Kiwisfruits (shes awesome)
> 
> She only had time to beta half of my work so sorry for any mistakes! Any mistakes are my fault >-<
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are looooovvvveed!!!
> 
> I knew I said that maybe I won't be able to post today but apparently I am efficient enough to write this much!
> 
> Have fun readddiiinggggg!

Draco had never experienced love in his childhood. It was dosed with fear and pain,  where care and family love should have been. But when he experienced love for the first time, everything changed.

 

When the war was finally over, everyone would be saved and they can finally live in a carefree world without any threats, right?  Wrong.

 

After the war, endless torture and a mild case of PTSD was thrust upon Draco. Draco was able to avoid Azkaban at the trials due to his age and him never actually killing anyone. What waited for him in return was families who would do anything to get their revenge and the most heart-shattering comments in The Prophet. He stood strong. 

 

A strong person was only a disguise for the broken mess inside.

 

He returned to Hogwarts for eighth year, in hope that it would keep him safe. But it was only worse to get insulted by people you know than to be insulted by cold ink printed on paper. 

 

Harry defended him. Harry saw that he didn’t do anything wrong and that he didn’t kill anyone. Even though Harry knew Draco Malfoy was the reason the death eaters broke into Hogwarts that night, he understood him, he understood the pressure. Though he was still enemies with Harry, they were each other’s companions in war, so they understood the pain and pressure thrust onto each other. They were alike, so they related.

 

They were still occasionally bickering, but they were more civil than before. Draco discovered his affection towards Harry not so long afterward. He surprised himself at first with this new-found affection but soon decided he should be brave for once and ask Harry out. If he was rejected, he could’ve disguised it as another prank towards Harry. And if he was accepted, well, he tried not to think about it. He didn’t want to get his hopes too high. 

 

The day he asked Harry out, he felt like he was going to explode. He knew that he had concealed any blushes and remained calm during the conversation flawlessly, but his cheeks still felt like they can fry eggs when he came back to his dorms. Besides, Harry never did give him an answer.

 

The next day. Harry came and found him. Draco braced for rejection.

 

Harry looked flushed and embarrassed (goddamn gorgeous) in contrast to his snappy attitude yesterday.

 

**_Mal…Draco?_ **

 

**_Good morning Potter._ **

 

 **_About the statement you made earlier, um…Do_ ** **_you...umm._ ** **_may_** ** _be_** ** _wanttob_** ** _emyboyfrien_** ** _d_ ** **_?_ **

 

**_Speak up Potter. *smirk*_**

 

 **_I said: Do you want to be my_ ** **_boyfriend_ ** **_?_ **

 

**_Hmm…I’ll consider it._ **

 

_Harry looked livid._

 

**_Just kidding Potter. YES. YES!_ **

 

Days with Harry were the best days of his life. They found love in each other and enjoyed each other’s company. Harry used his cloak to sneak into Draco’s room every day and they curled in each other’s arms every night. When Lucius Malfoy found out about them dating, he disowned Draco. But since he was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of his life, Narcissa still insisted on giving the family heritage to Draco. Draco wept that night in Harry’s arms and told him that if they got married he would like to use Harry’s last name. Harry hummed his agreement.

 

Not so long after the Zabini disaster struck. And Draco’s world shattered.

 

Now, years later, Draco was still in love with Harry Potter. He found himself never being able to fall in love again with another person. And he was okay with that. He kept the promise he made to Harry. He was always waiting for him to turn around. Harry never did. 

 


	7. Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that there's some angst here, but this chapter should be the sign of more fluff! I have an estimation of how many more chapters there will be, but it may all change if I get inspired, or if I feel like it's a bad way to end this work!!!
> 
> Once again, thank you to my AMAZING beta Kiwisfruits~
> 
> Likes, comments and more prompts are VERY WELCOME!!!!!

Draco cried and cried until his eyes were swollen the day Harry left him. He never finished his eighth year, but instead turned to an internship for the ministry of magic. Draco wasn’t the kind of man to get depressed, he was a Slytherin after all. He was determined that he would win Harry back. Unlike Harry, he didn’t waste his time trying to forget everything, instead, he focused his attention on keeping his promises. He also buried himself in work, not because he wanted to numb his senses, but because he wanted to be able to make enough money so that when he and Harry got back together, he can provide him with a nice home. Occasionally, some words or some people may trigger some tears, but he remained hopeful. And that was what kept him going.

 

Draco attended all the charity events he thought Harry might go to. He always stayed behind him. But he was disappointed every time. He knew that Harry can sense his presence, yet he never turned back. He wasn’t sure if Harry still believed Zabini, but he was certain that Harry DID want to turn back on several occasions. Something held him back and made him hesitate. When Harry goes on Auror missions, Draco always worried for him. Harry sometimes came back injured or unconscious, when that happens, Draco would always visit him in St. Mungo’s. 

 

When Harry came back from a case unconscious, Draco would go to his room and sit next to his bed for several hours. But he always made sure to leave before he wakes up or when his friends visit. 

 

When Harry went under an especially painful curse-reversing magic operation, Draco always held his hands, and Harry would writhe less and he would stare at Draco with wide green eyes when the pain receded enough for him to open them. But Draco knew that when Harry wakes back up after the operation, he wouldn’t remember Draco was there.

 

Once Harry came back from a mission and lost his memory. Draco volunteered to take care of him in Malfoy Manor. He told Harry that he was his husband (Harry believed him entirely) and took care of all his needs. But when Harry had started to remember things, Draco sadly removed all memory of his stay at Malfoy Manor and sent him back to St. Mungo's. 

 

Draco was never selfish enough to alter Harry’s memories, though it was always so, so tempting. He wanted to wait for Harry to make the decision himself. He waited. 

 

He’s still waiting.

 


	8. Back to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sign of fluff!!!  
> :-)))))))
> 
> Kiwisfruit is my osmmmm beta
> 
> And please KUDOS and COMMENT!!!

Two days after the charity event, Draco saw Harry in Knockturn Alley. 

 

_Probably on another case. That bloody savior._

He followed Harry and soon discovered that he was chasing an illegal pendulum-smuggling witch. They were not very dangerous, Draco figured that the Auror office probably sent Harry to this case because they wanted him to take a break from chasing dangerous criminals to something a bit more laid-back. Still, Draco kept a close distance to Harry in case something happens. 

 

Harry was distracted as he lost the witch in just a few minutes. So Draco stepped a bit closer. Harry pressed a hand to his shoulders and hissed, Draco realized there was a bleeding gash there, not very deep, but enough to scar without quick treatment.

 

Draco gasped out loud at the sight of Harry’s blood.

 

“I know you’re there Dra…Malfoy. Turn back and leave, I don’t need your sympathy.” The brunette called without looking back.

 

“Harry, turn around. Let me heal it.” Draco said.

 

“Leave Draco, she’s listening, she’ll jump out and hurt both of us. It’s better if only one of us gets hurt.” The sudden tenderness in Harry’s voice surprised Draco.

 

“I won’t go, Harry. Not until you look back at me. I know you want to, I don’t know what’s holding you back, but please, just turn around will you?” Draco felt a courage (or foolishness) guide him to say those words.

 

“You…you don’t mean you still have feelings for me…Draco, do you?” Harry’s voice cracked a little as he said the sentence.

 

“A Malfoy always keeps his promises. I said I would be waiting for this lifetime, so I will. So please make up for your own broken ones."

 

Harry, flushed and trembling, turned back slowly. His green eyes met with Draco’s grey ones as he mumbled: “I’m sorry Draco, I love you. I never should’ve believed Zabini, But I did, and that was so bloody foolish of me. So please forgive me”

 

Draco was grinning like an idiot when a spell shot out from behind Harry. Harry collapsed to the ground in a matter of moments.

 

Draco, alarmed, looked behind Harry and saw the witch pointing her wand at where Harry stood. He aimed a quick stupefy to the witch as she dropped to the ground frozen. 

 

He looked at Harry, lying at his feet.

"For fuck's sake!"

 

 _Fate is ever so taunting_. 

 

He quickly cast a healing charm to Harry’s shoulders and apparated them to St. Mungo’s.  Turns out, the witch wasn’t very powerful and only knocked Harry unconscious, and he should return to consciousness in a few days.

 

Draco felt like time never passed this slowly. 

 


	9. Reunited Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to post yesterday (I'm sorrryyy) But I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for yesterday! 
> 
> My lovely Beta Kiwisfruit wasn't able to beta this for me today, but I didn't want to keep you guys (and myself) waiting. So yeah, here it is, and I hope there aren't A LOT of mistakes.
> 
> This chapter is basically just fluff and next chapter will be the epilogue for this work!!! I hope you've enjoyed my work (I certainly enjoyed writing it) and happy reading!!!
> 
> I don't think there will be a sequel, (unless it's requested ;))
> 
> And finally-(I won't keep you with my blabbering for too long) Thank you for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks!!!!!!!!!!!! More will certainly be cherished <3

Harry regained his consciousness five days after the incident. The first thing that struck his mind was: _I’ve got to find Draco_.

Draco, on the other hand, stayed by Harry’s side the entire time, he knew that he didn’t have to escape in a frenzy this time, so it was effortless for Harry to find him when he did wake up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry first started to feel his body again, the first thing he noticed was the gentle weight that pressed on his right hand. Usually, the weight came from the hands of Ron or Hermione, but this time, the feeling was different. The hand was cool, long and bony, its thumb drawing soothing small circles at the back of Harry’s hand. When he opened his eyes and found out that the hand belonged to Draco, his heart leaped in his chest and threatened to burst out of his ribcage. Harry didn’t return the grip immediately, afraid to startle the blonde. Instead, he just stared at the boy’s absolute _beauty_. Draco sat on a small chair beside the hospital bed and had rested his head on Harry’s mattress. He had one pale arm under his chin and the other held Harry’s hand firmly. His soft hair glistened in the light and covered one of his eyes, the other was gently shut. Draco had dark circles under his eyes from constantly tending for Harry, and his clothes were still the ones he wore three days ago, but somehow he still looked bloody elegant.

 

Harry shifted to inform Draco that he’s awake, and the blonde’s head immediately shot up from where it had been resting. Draco smiled the brightest smile a  human face can pull off and Harry positively _melted_.

 

“Good morning Harry.” Draco’s voiced cracked, but nonetheless, he still sounded like an angel. 

 

Draco propped Harry up with white pillows and then proceeded to capture Harry in a long, thorough kiss. Draco’s lips were the exact same as Harry remembered it: Soft, smooth with a hint of vanilla. Draco had parted his lips and swiped his tongue on Harry’s now-swollen lips. Harry moaned at the feeling and Draco took the chance to slip in. The kiss lasted for what would seem like an eternity to anyone else, but Harry and Draco felt like time never passes any faster, they only broke off for occasional breaths. 

 

When Ron came to visit, Draco had somehow moved on top of Harry. And in Harry’s fragile state, he somehow entirely unbuttoned Draco’s shirt. Ron can admit that he was only A LITTLE startled when he came (Ron would like to receive credit for that, thank you very much). He just knew that there would be a snog session when Harry woke up, so he just rolled his eyes and stood there and coughed while waiting for the men to notice his presence. Ron stood and coughed for a good twenty minutes.

 


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my epilogue for this worrkkkk!!!! I'm so sad that it's finished!!!!
> 
> Thank you to the people who stuck with me and read the fic to the very end!!!
> 
> Thank you to QueenCheshireWolf for letting me use her username in this chapter and thank you to Kiwisfruit for beta-ing most of this work!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this happy ending, and as I said: There MAY be a sequel if there are requests ;) but I'm not planning on adding a sequel. 
> 
> Also, I NEED PROMPTS!!! so feel free to comment some!

Epilogue:

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow is Zabini’s execution, he performed so many illegal acts while he was on the run that the ministry has decided to put an end to his sins. The ministry just sent you a letter asking whether you’d like to attend. They hired the best and quickest executioner to perform the task. You’ve probably heard of her, that famous executioner who goes by the name QueenCheshireWolf, pretty expensive to get hire...”

 

“I’d rather stay home with you. Besides, there will be quite some torturing tomorrow, to get Zabini to say whether there are any more death eaters whom we are not aware of. I don’t think you’d like the display.”

 

“Hmm? Really? I heard that the staff is brilliant in making the audience comfortable.”

“Well, if you would like to attend, I’ll go with you. I’ve attended quite a few executions, mostly as a witness. But I guess, since it’s Zabini, this might be different if we attend together?”

 

“I found out a few months after we broke up that Zabini really did it because he was gay and he couldn’t come out due to his family’s pureblood status. He was pretty jealous at us, and didn’t want us to be happy because he wasn’t happy.”

 

“That's a bastard act.”

 

“Well, now you’re back in my arms aren’t you?”

 

“Let’s go back to sleep. That pillow is starting to look more inviting every second.” 

 

“We _can_ do _that_ , or, we _CAN_ do _something else_.”

Draco winked seductively.

 

“Nevermind about sleeping... Who needs sleep anyways.”

 

*SNOREEEEE*

 

*the biggest eye roll ever from Draco*

 

Well, you’re stuck with me this time for life. So I guess I can do _something else with you later when you wake up._


End file.
